


the thomas thorne reform

by lovecraftiandancefloor



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, Not Proofread, Oneshot, Self projection, Short, alison is a queen, happy death day thomas, i'm gonna rewrite this someday too, kitty is supportive as always, mary doesnt understand but supports it too, mike just wants to eat tbh, non binary author, non binary thomas, this WILL have a second chapter, thomas uses they/them near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftiandancefloor/pseuds/lovecraftiandancefloor
Summary: thomas finds out something quite lovely about themself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	the thomas thorne reform

“Mike!” Alison shouted over the knocking of their door, “It’s Max! They’re here.”  
She heard quick footsteps descending towards the front of the house. Next, she expected for the ghosts to ask questions about who was over. Alas, there was Thomas, Mary and Kitty coming into the room.

“Oh, Alison! Who’s coming over?” Kitty joyfully asked.   
“It’s a friend called Max, they’re here to discuss jobs that me and Mike could get -- considering we could really go for a bit of extra money,” Alison explained.  
“He seems like a bother.” Thomas remarked, “I’m guessing this means you’ll be here less.”  
“They’re a they, and probably. Depends if any of us end up getting it.”  
“That sounds interesting! What’s the theys thing means?” Mary questioned innocently.  
“It does! What’s that, Alison?” Kitty also enthusiastically asked.

“Max is non binary. It means that they aren’t male nor female.” Kitty seemed excited as always and clapped her hands happily; Mary looked at Alison in confusion, but seemed more interested in what it was.  
“Neither? But how?” Thomas looked perplexed.  
“Well, gender is completely made up by humans, if you think about it. You’re a poet too! If you wanted to make a poem with males and females in mind, wouldn’t it be easier to use they? I think it’d be useful, y’know?” Alison took a break to peak round him, “I’ll have to go for now, but I’ll be back in a few hours. Please make sure I’m not bothered.” Then, off she went.

“That sounds wonderful! Non binary sounds absolutely lovely!” Kitty exclaimed. She seemed purely ecstatic about every new modern topic that Alison explains.  
“It donts makes much sense to me, but it musts be cool.” Mary smiled and ran off with Kitty through the walls to tell everyone else. Thomas didn’t follow, but had a look of shock on his face. The thoughts swirling in his head didn’t make any sense but it was a completely new thing to him. To him, everything was female or male. There wasn’t an inbetween. Rich and poor, black and white, Catholic and Protestant. The foreign subject was strange, so he isolated him to his room until the mysterious ‘Max’ had left.

***

It was no surprise that Thomas hadn’t been seen all day, like usual. He only ever went out to see Alison sometimes, or the other ghosts had arranged an activity that would make his afterlife a lot less boring -- though he’d probably heard it all by now. That word wouldn’t leave his head, like a pretty girl he’d seen the other day: ‘non-binary’. It didn’t make much sense to him yet. However, he’d have liked to know more, so off to Alison he went.

She was sitting in the kitchen, seemingly waiting for something to cook. Thomas meekly approached her, still deep in his own thought.   
“Dear Alison, I’d like to know more of the non binary thing you mentioned before,” He asked her politely as he could.  
“Of course! What would you like to know?” She replied, snapping out of her own daydream.  
“What makes someone non binary?” His eyes shifted nervously, like he’d said something wrong.  
“It could be anything. There’s no specific thing that makes you like that, it’s just something in your brain. Nobody chooses it, as far as I’ve heard, it’s what you are. Like me, I was assigned the gender of female at birth and it feels right to me. With others it could be different! Such as Max, they didn’t feel right as a female, so they changed that so they could feel right and be happier.” Alison had a genuine smile on her face, pleased with her explanation of what it was.  
“So, say I was non binary,” Thomas started, “If it felt wrong to be male then I could be?”  
“Yeah! There aren’t any rules, everyone’s experience is different. Gender is completely made up, so why not be what you want?” She looked at Thomas, whilst he still furrowed his brows. He looked off, so gave him a comforting look and put her hand out.  
“If you’re telling me that I got you thinking about it, that’s okay. It could take time.”  
“NO! No… I am fine, Alison. Thoughts are merely caught up in my head. This whole non binary thing is not me at all. Not at all.” Thomas put his hands on his hips proudly, but fakely at the same time.  
“You don’t have to lie to me, Thomas. I can tell you came to me for a reason, and that this means something.” She crossed her arms expectantly.  
“You’re far too smart, Alison. Indeed I am thinking about it. I could never pass on, even after Isabelle’s death of her own. Maybe this could be part of the missing slot. You handed me the key to my own salvation.”  
“When you put it that way, I’m flattered, Thomas.” She grinned and relaxed a little.  
“I am glad you are. Now, I’ll take my leave, and use those ‘they’ pronouns for me. I like them a lot. Suit me, don’t you think?” Thomas requested. Alison simply nodded, so they danced themself away to tell everyone else.

Alison didn’t move, still waiting for her meal to finish. Thomas met the ghosts in the other room and eagerly shared the news: “I am non binary and use they pronouns. Not he anymore!” he’d proclaim.

Mike entered the kitchen too, and asked her what had happened. “Oh, just the ghosts again. Non binary stuff, like with Max, y’know? One of them found themself today.”  
“That’s nice, now what have we got for tea?”


End file.
